No one's playtoy
by Akavesha
Summary: Ginny is dating a much older man which causes Harry to be very suspicious. This new boyfriend knows something that will lead to a lot of questions once it gets out.
1. Default Chapter

She sat at her vanity in front of the mirror applying her favorite dark, blood red lipstick then pulling her black corset tighter until her bosom looked ready to pop out over the top of it she tied it tightly. bringing her long sleeved 70's type red lace shirt over it. She looked in the mirror "dam I look good" she thought to herself just when she heard foot steps coming towards her room she turned of the light and just onto her bed pulling the covers up over her head just as the door opened she heard the foot steps coming closer, stopping at the side of her bed and suddenly who ever it was climbed into the bed and gently caressed her shoulder she jumped turning around not knowing who it was scared out of her mind at this intrusion when she seen the person lying beside her. She was to say the least relieved  

"What are u doing here? I thought we were going to meet in Hogsmead at the hotel? How did you get here?" she questioned the man lying beside her on her bed.

"Surprised to see me? I thought I'd surprise you, did it work?" the man looked back at her menacingly 

She looked at him as if he was completely out

 of his mind "well yeah you almost gave me a heart attack, how did you manage to get in here unnoticed" she demanded

"It was easy especially when you have one of these" and she noticed the shimmering cloak in his hand 

"An invisibility cloak? How did you get that?" she was sliding her fingers along the hem it looked familiar 

       "I stole from this couple snoging down by the lake behind a rock" she thought to herself it must have been hermione and harry 

      "probably that idiot potter you' think they would give up the charade everyone knows that he's with Granger" He looked at her with a questioning look on his face 

      "I thought they were your friends?" she got up from the bed and he did too standing in front of her. "Oh they still are they're just really getting on my nerves these days trying to tell me how to dress and act, saying that I'm changing into someone they're not sure they like" she looked at him strait in the face with a serious look "they think that my life is theirs to control, well they're wrong" and with that she leant into him to kiss, but he put his hand out and stopped her. She stared back at him with a mix of confusion/anger and worry "what's wrong? Did I do something?" she asked him in sad tone. His pale blue eyes penetrating her own emotionless, his long black hair slightly curling underneath his chin. She loved him so much 

       He looked at her beautiful face, the moonlight gently illuminating her face he wanted so badly to stay there for the rest of his life. He loved the way her dark red hair fell like a waterfall of blood down her back. Her dark blue eyes looking so innocent. He knew without a doubt in his mind that he was hers for the taking. She was his queen and he could never let anything happen to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~                                                                                                                                                 Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryfindor table 

in silence their minds were elsewhere they knew they had been taking Ginny for granted lately not knowing it would lead to this. Ginny told them when school was over she was staying with her boyfriend for the summer. None of them even knew she had a boyfriend. How could they not, she was always tiered and in a snappy mood towards them. Why wouldn't she tell them she was dating someone.

  Ron was starting to wonder what got into her that she would change so drastically all of a sudden; surely a guy wouldn't influence her. She was her own person she made all her robes, and was very outspoken about her beliefs. He just didn't understand why she would stat wearing all black, dark make up, letting her grades drop from A's to D's      and constantly getting into trouble. There was something definitely wrong.                                                                                                                                                                                                        "Who could she possibly be dating, why would she keep it a secret/ Hermione finally breaking the silence.

      "Maybe he's a Slytherin?" Harry asked cautiously looking at Ron then to Hermione "no, I don't think so, but then again Malfoy has been acting kinda strange lately too he's been almost tolerable" Hermione and Harry both looking at Ron his face filling with anger "it's probably not mind you Ginny can't tolerate him anymore than we can"

      "Do you all really think that I'm stupid enough to date that degrading excuse of a so called man you're all more demented than I thought possible" Came Ginny's voice from over Ron's Shoulder she said it loud enough that it spread through the hall and now everyone was looking at them. Obviously wondering whom she was talking about.

      "Ginny, We would support you even if it was. We're just worried about you that's all" Hermoine said looking to the others for support. Harry nodded his agreement, while Ron just stared towards Malfoy at the Slytherin table off in his own world of anger 

      "Look it's not that prat Malfoy!" she spit out the name Malfoy this gained them all a more attentive audience 

      "Then who?" asked Ron finally turning around to look at his little sister "ok," she surrendered sitting down beside Ron "His name is Xavier, he doesn't go to Hogwarts he's 19 he lives out side Hogsmead, ok" they all looked quite shocked staring at her as if she just said he was a mountain troll.

      "Ginny you could have told us that, Who cares if he's older, at least now we know it's not Malfoy" they all looked relieved even Ginny "I know maybe I should have told you before" 

       They all began to eat asking Ginny questions About Xavier. 

****What do ya think?? Please review I like knowing this actually get read 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: don't own what you recognize 

Chapter two 

" Well I told them," said Ginny as she sat with Xavier by the lake. It was 3 am on Friday so she had no classes the next day "they thought I was dating Malfoy those idiots I swear they think that I don't know what's good for me, but anyway I couldn't tell them your last name or I'd be answering questions for a week. So I thought since my mom knows that I'm dating someone older she wants to meet you. Why don't you come stay with us for Christmas?" she said it all kind of fast not noticing that he hadn't looked at her since she sat down. She could tell right away something was not right "baby, what's wrong?" she asked taking his hand in hers. 

He took a deep breath and turned towards her blood red hair flowing in the wind, he wanted to touch it so bad. He thought it might help get his mind off things. "I got a letter from my father today. He's going to ask that twit if he wants to move in with him! I can't help but think he likes the twit more than me." Ginny could tell this was a problem. Xavier never knew his father until 3 years ago and even then it was impossible for them to get to know one another. Although his father always found time to spend with the 'twit' as Xavier calls him. She knew getting to know his father was really important to him. 

"Oh baby I'm sure that your father just thinks that you'd rather be living by yourself."

She said trying to sound supportive "don't worry about it right now wait till Christmas day I think he'll be at my parents party" she looked at him with that pouting face that she knows gets him going. He laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the lips barely leaving them he whispered, "what would I do without you Gin? I love you so much" she just held him tighter and said she loved him back.

*** 

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room early Saturday morning planning their whole day out in Hogsmead. Well it was mostly Hermione doing the planning, the guys just looked like they were still trying to wake up.

"Gentleman, will you please give me at least some help?" she asked sharply startling them. Ron looked up his eyes still half shut groaned and let his head fall back on the table. Harry did the same but managed to speak "Mione it's 7 am and we had practice till 1 o'clock last night, can't we wait till later?" Harry gave up trying to hold his head up and put it back down as well. Just as the portrait hole opened they all jumped. Who would be up this early? Or maybe out this late? When the portrait hole swung wide enough for them to see who it was they all jumped up fully awake. Ron was first to interrogate "Ginny what the hell are you doing up at 7am and walking about on a Saturday morning? Don't tell me you snuck out again last night. Remember the last time when McGonnagal found out? She gave you a weeks detention." Ginny simply stalked past them, ignoring them and sat on the couch. They all followed and surrounded her "Ginny? Is everything all right?" asked Hermione trying to make a point to Ron about keeping the noise down so they wouldn't wake anyone up. 

"Everything's fine Xavier needed someone to console him last night so we sat by the lake all night. Nothing happened and I didn't leave the grounds either, happy?" she snapped at them and got up to go to her room but remembered "Oh if you all want to meat him be at The Three Broomsticks at 4 alright goodnight or good morning, whatever it is." and she stormed off. 

They all watched her retreating back there was just no talking to her anymore.  Hermione and Ron went back to the table to gather their things. "Well, let's go get some breakfast then" the two started for the door when they realized Harry hadn't moved yet "you coming Harry?" Ron asked standing by the portrait hole. 

Harry looked like he was in deep thought "I'll be down in a bit. Go ahead without me " he said just staring into the fire not looking up. "You sure?" Hermione asked. Not getting an answer she turned and went through the portrait hole. Harry couldn't help but think what this guy was like? He is 3 years older than Ginny, who's to say how he treats her. 

He needed to know soon or he wasn't sure what he'd do. Then he realized he had to owl someone. 

Harry went up to the Owlery and quickly jotted a note on apiece of parchment paper and called for Hedwig. "Bring this to Sirius for me please, thank you." He handed Hedwig an owl treat and ran off to join the others in the great hall.


End file.
